Crimson Tears
by Angel Kitty Sez Rawr
Summary: Naruto, who had finally left the spring, came around the corner. Sasuke froze. Itachi kicked Sasuke off and grabbed Naruto. Itachi held the shuriken to Naruto’s neck. “Don’t move or Naruto gets it!” Sasuke dropped the shuriken and fell to his knees.


Crimson tears

"Sasuke…" Sasuke looked up at Naruto. "When you find Itachi...are-are you gonna…kill him?" Sasuke looked back down at the water.

"I have to..."

"NO YOU DON'T!" Naruto stood up grudging his fists. "YOU'RE JUST DOING THIS FOR SOME STUPID REVENGE!!! You know what...just forget it…there's no way I could talk you out of it!" Sasuke set his arms around Naruto.

"I know you don't like the thought of revenge…but this is something I feel I must do…you have to understand that." Naruto buried his face in Sasuke's chest.

"...but..."

"Naruto..." Naruto looked up at him. "Promise me...that when we find Itachi...you wont get involved...I don't want you to get hurt." Sasuke gently kissed Naruto's lips. "If anything ever happened to you...I will never forgive him!!!"

The rest of the night Sasuke held Naruto in his arms, pondering what to do if they ran into Itachi. Naruto had fallen asleep, so Sasuke set him down and fell asleep next to him.

In the morning, Sasuke grabbed his kunia and shuriken. Naruto had also awoken and gathered his weapons.

"So Sasuke, what's on the schedule for today?"

"Uh…I dunno…I guess we can just relax."

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted with excitement clinging on to Sasuke. "Uh…so…what are we gonna do today?"

"Eh…wanna go for a walk through the village?"

"YEAH!!" Naruto chuckled as Sasuke smiled a little bit.

Sasuke and Naruto walked through the village laughing and smiling. They went to the Hokage monument.

"Um…Sasuke." Naruto tugged on one sleeve of Sasuke's shirt while holding his stomach.

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry…" Sasuke smiled at him. "Hey, why don't you go pick up some ramen and I'll wait here for you?"

"Heh heh…okay… I'll be back soon." Naruto ran off waving. Sasuke sat down to wait.

"Finally alone, are we?" Gaara said walking up from behind him. Sasuke quickly stood and turned as a needle made of sand imbedded itself in his shoulder. Sasuke winced from the pain. Four more needles slashed at him. Sasuke looked up at Gaara. Gaara's smile made Sasuke still. His eyes had shown death and fearlessness. Sasuke quickly drew his Shuriken and threw them. As Gaara dodged them, Sasuke used his fire jutsu, which too, was avoided. Gaara got up close to him. "Do you really expect to beat me?" He kicked Sasuke away. "It is impossible to kill me…"

"WHAT!" Sasuke stood back up gasping for air.

"_**I was born from jutsu...born of the reincarnation of the great spirit of the sand…I was born a monster…I had a power like no one else...and my father used me as a weapon. Once I turned six that all changed though. My father thought I was getting too strong and tried to rid of me, so I ran away in fear. He sent assassins to kill me…the only thing I could do was to kill those sent to kill me… Living in constant fear, knowing that I might be assassinated at any moment, I finally found inner peace.**_

_**By killing those who sought to kill me…**_

…_**I was able to discern a reason for living and justify my own existence.**_

I would only fight for myself and love myself.

_**If all other people exist to magnify that love, then there is no more a splendid world than this one.**_

_**They allow me to experience the joy of living…**_

**_For as long as there are people out there for me to kill…Then I shall never cease to exist...So…help me feel more alive…and DIE!!!_**" Gaara sent several needles at Sasuke. Sasuke fell to the ground with blood drooling from him.

Naruto was running up there with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes, gasped, and ran over to Sasuke. He lifted up Sasuke a little bit. His blood smeared all over Naruto. Naruto pulled the needles out of him.

"Sasuke…How could this happen…Why'd this have to happen to Sasuke!" Naruto's eyes became a deep blood color. His nails had grown sharp and rage flowed threw his veins. Gaara quickly threw a needle, but by the time it reached him he was already taken over by the fox demon. Only revenge pulsed through his mind. He stood. "You hurt Sasuke...and that is unforgivable!"

Naruto jumped at Gaara slashing his claws at him. Gaara used his sand barrier to block him then punched him in the face. Naruto quickly scratched him and hit him to the ground. He stopped 'Wait if I kill him I'd be no better than Itachi. I-I just can't…' Naruto fell to the ground grabbing his head. His nails that had dug into his own skin slowly retracted back and his eyes had become blue again.

"Heh heh...why don't you just finish me off? You have the perfect chance right now..." Gaara smirked.

'I can't...He may have hurt Sasuke but...I just can't kill him. But Sasuke...' Gaara stood. Naruto stared at the ground breathing roughly from the transformation. He was covered in small cuts and bruises. Blood slid down his face from where his fingernails were.

"Fine if you're not gonna try and kill me I guess I'll just go." Gaara disappeared. Naruto ran over to Sasuke.

Sasuke grunted and opened his eyes. "Eh...W-what happened to Ga-"

"Hey, don't waste your breathe..." Sasuke tried to stand, but slightly lost balance and caught himself. "Sasuke..."

"Naruto...did Gaara do this to you?" Naruto stood up and had hands behind his head.

"I…uh…tripped...on the way up here…ha ha…you know how clumsy I am." Sasuke sighed knowing he was lying. "Eh maybe we should go back to our room...you should get your wounds fixed up."

"Good idea-" Sasuke started to head back, but turned around as he heard Naruto collapse on the ground. "Heh heh…it looks like you're the one who needs the rest." 'All of his had been used.' Sasuke threw Naruto's arms around his neck and carried Naruto to the room. 'I wonder what really happened up there...there's no way Naruto just tripped...and what happened to Gaara? Did they fight? What really happened!' Sasuke set Naruto down on the bed and placed the covers over him. 'What really happened?' Sasuke stripped down into his boxers and got in with him. "Why didn't he just tell me the truth?" He muttered falling asleep.

Sasuke woke up and walked to the kitchen. Naruto had put together two bowls of cereal and was sitting at the table waiting for him. "Morning Sasuke." Sasuke sat down across from him.

"Naruto, Are you okay?"

"Huh?"

"You said you fell yesterday. I woke up and you were bleeding all over." Naruto looked down. He looked back up with a fake smile.

"Heh heh yeah…I took a nasty fall...I'll be fine...Are you okay though…you were covered in scrapes and deep gashes." Sasuke took a bite of his cereal.

"Oh…I forgot all about that…I'll be fine..."

"Good!" They finished eating and did the dishes. "Wanna go back to the woods today?"

"Uh…sure…why not?" They left their house and silently walked to the woods. They went to the same spring they always went to and sat down next to it.

Naruto took off his clothes and jumped into the water. Sasuke followed. Naruto and Sasuke sat on opposite sides of the spring. Naruto had his face half way in the water and stared at the shimmering tranquillity of the water as Sasuke stared at him.

"Naruto…" He lifted his head up to Sasuke's voice. "I know you didn't really fall yesterday." He looked down again.

"What really happened?" He remained silent.

"I told you…I tripped."

"Why can't you just tell me the truth? What really happened! Did you fight Gaara?" Naruto noticed the worried look on his face. "Your chakra was all gone, there is no possible way to lose your chakra from a fall!" Naruto dipped his face back into the water.

"What happened to you?"

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT! WHAT REALLY HAPPENED!"

"YOUR NEED FOR REVENGE!" Naruto burst out. Sasuke froze.

"What…"

"If you knew what really happened up there you'd want revenge!" Sasuke stared at Naruto's face as tears slid down his cheeks. He swam over to Naruto. Their faces almost touching. He wrapped his arms around Naruto placing his head on Naruto's shoulder.

"I don't want anything to happen to you." Sasuke let go, backed out of the water. "Meet me at the room when you can actually tell me what happened." He got dressed. Naruto stayed. Sasuke headed back to the room.

In the hallway of the building their room resided in, Sasuke sat down across from a window. He heard footsteps from the opposite side of the hallway, from around the corner. The steps grew louder and louder. He stood with suspense. Sasuke gasped as Itachi came around the corner.

"So little brother…what a surprise to see you here." Sasuke grid his teeth.

"Itachi." He whispered under his breath.

"As I recall from our last encounter…you wanted to kill me right?" Sasuke quickly through his shuriken at him and Itachi simply dodged them. Itachi blocked every kick and punch Sasuke threw at him. Sasuke used his fire jutsu then Lion's Barrage and brought Itachi to the ground. Sasuke sat on top of him holding a shuriken to his throat.

Naruto-which had finally left the spring-came around the corner. Sasuke froze. Itachi kicked Sasuke off and grabbed Naruto. Itachi held the shuriken to Naruto's neck. "Don't move or Naruto gets it!" Sasuke dropped the shuriken and fell to his knees.

"Sasuke…"

"Itachi…please…I give…just don't hurt him." A tear fell down Sasuke's face. "DON'T HURT HIM!" Itachi let go of Naruto.

"Well…I guess I overstayed my visit." Itachi smiled while walking away. Naruto ran over and hugged Sasuke smiling.

"Sasuke!"

"A-Are you…okay?"

"I have to tell you something! I spoke to Itachi…before your fight." Sasuke looked at him with interest.

"What!"

"Eh…yeah…he was coming to talk to you."

"What if he hurt you."

"BUT HE DIDN'T! YOU NEED TO FOR GET THE PAST…look to the future."

"I don't know if I can do that."

"Why not?" Sasuke was silent. Naruto stood up. "See you back at the room."

Sasuke sat there thinking. 'I'm so confused…what did he and Itachi actually say to each other? When Itachi grabbed Naruto…was that all just an act…'

"Come to think of it Naruto wasn't even afraid." He got up and left the building. He walked through he town. He headed for his old school and sat on Naruto's swing. By the time he got home, Naruto was already in bed and asleep. He undressed and crawled in next to him. "Why are you always trying to make things better." He gently whispered in Naruto's ear. He fell asleep after those words.

Naruto woke Sasuke with excitement. "Come on! Get up! We have to go!!!" Sasuke sat up confused.

smirked.

"Go? Where?" Naruto

"To see Itachi." Sasuke jumped up

"WHAT!" Naruto put his hands on his hips.

"Hey! He's your brother, god dammit! You are going to go see him."

"That's not fair! I don't even get a choice." Naruto relaxed.

"Nope." Naruto grinned. "Now get you ass up and ready. We are going!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and started tugging on him. Sasuke stood up and put his shirt on.

"Fine fine. Let's go then." Naruto put his hand over his mouth and chuckled. "What are you laughing about?"

"Before we go…you might wanna put your pants on." Sasuke looked down and saw his boxers. Naruto laughed some more. "I don't Itachi wants to see ya in your boxers."

"Uh…right." Sasuke had finally gotten ready and they left.

Itachi was sitting like a frog by the spring and he just so happened to be staring at a frog. It croaked and Itachi twitched. The frog jumped out at him, he freaked out, and fell over. Itachi picked up the frog glaring at it.

"Stupid frog…I've got you now… and there's nothing you can do…" The frog puffed out its chin and croaked again. Itachi dropped the frog. It jumped closer to him. "HEY GET AWAY!" Itachi picked up the frog and threw it far into the water. It disappeared. Itachi sat on a stump keeping an eye on the water. Several little shadows sprung back and forth. Itachi stood up and peered into the water. More and more shadows appeared. All of a sudden, the shadows jumped out at him.

Naruto and Sasuke were coming just arriving at the spring when they had seen Itachi running around screaming and throwing frogs off of him. Sasuke fell down laughing.

"Uh Itachi…You…need some help." Naruto asked sarcastically. Itachi jumped into the water and started to rip the frogs from him. When he got out even more frogs were on him. Sasuke stood up.

"Fine fine…I'll help. Itachi stand still…You're wet so this shouldn't effect you…much. Fire jutsu!" He enclosed Itachi in the flames. When they faded away, various parts of Itachi's clothes were scorched away. Itachi balled his fists.

"What are you trying to do set me on fi-" He felt something fall off of him. All of a sudden all the frogs' fell from his body. They were only slightly burnt, but they still quickly hopped away. "Oh. Thanks…"

"Naruto forced me here…said you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah…I don't want you to hate me anymore…I want we could be friends."

"You think it's that easy…you coming here just wanting to be friends…I can't believe it."

"We don't even have to be friends…I just want you to forgive me I've changed...I truly have."

"Fine…I'll for give you…" Sasuke crossed his arms

"Let's start over…please…I want us to get along."

"Fine…I don't care anymore…do whatever you want…I've stopped trying to get revenge so…call yourself a friend…whatever." Itachi smiled and hugged Sasuke.

"Thanks brother!"

"Well…I'm goin home." Sasuke turned and left.

"Hey Naruto…I'd like to ask you of a favor."  
"Uh..sure."

Back at the room…Sasuke sat on the couch watching tv. Naruto walked through the door. "Hey Naruto."

"Uh…h-hey…S-S-Sasuke."

"What's up?"

"N-Nothing. Uh…I'm going to go visit Iruka-sensei…I'll be back later. Oh yeah…I'll be passing by Sakura's grave…you want me to put a flower there for you?"

"Uh…sure."

"Kay. Bye. "Naruto went to a meadow and picked two flowers. He headed to the graveyard and set them down. "Hey Sakura…I think I…I actually got Itachi to be apart of Sasuke's life…it's really cool. It sucks that you can't be here to see them…well I guess it's not really your fault for helping me and Sasuke. It's just too bad you sacrificed yourself to stop Dosu. Well…Thanks…Me and Sasuke appreciate it." He put his hands together and prayed.

Naruto left and headed to Iruka's house. He knocked on the door. When Iruka appeared at the door…Naruto had a big grin on his face.

"What're you so happy about?"

"How bout I tell you over ramen? My treat!"

"Sure…" Naruto ran to ramen shop as Iruka followed. They ordered their ramen and waited. "So…What's the accession?"

"You wont believe this Sasuke actually forgave Itachi!"

"REALLY!"

"Yeah, but…I don't know if Sasuke will like what I did…"

"What did you do?"

"Itachi asked me if he could stay with us until he gets a place to stay…this way he could do some brotherly bonding with Sasuke."

"Let me guess you said yes?"

"Yeah…It'll be bad when Sasuke finds out though."

"That's what you get for acting naively."

"HEY WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!"

"You do to many things without thinking…what I'm saying is…you might get what you deserve soon." Naruto crossed his arms.

"Grr…I treat you to ramen and you pick on me." Iruka noticed the scars on Naruto's forehead.

"Naruto…What happened? How'd you get these?"

"Huh…oh yeah…I tripped and fell into thorn bush." Iruka put his hand on Naruto's head.

"You clumsy fool." After eating Naruto waved goodbye and headed home. Walking in the door Sasuke ran up and hugged him.

"Uh…hi Sasuke."

"Naruto…I can't believe it…tell me it's not true!"

"What?" Sasuke turned his head. Itachi came from around the corner.

"Heeeey Naruto!"

"Uh…hi Itachi…" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shirt collar.

"Tell me it's not true please. Tell me that it's a figment of my imagination…Say it's not sooo!"

"Uh…Sasuke…I have to tell you something…I said Itachi could stay here until he got his own apartment…"

"NOOOOO! I thought I was done with him…I thought that after earlier he'd be gone!! How could you do this!"

"Don't be so rash brother…I only want to bond with you." Itachi went to go hug him, but Sasuke jumped back.

"Aah! Stay away! S-stay away!!" Naruto put his hands on

Sasuke's shoulders.

"Sasuke it's going to be okay?"

"It's just until Itachi gets his own apartment."

Two months later…

Naruto made breakfast, as usual, Sasuke came out and sat at the table paranoid. Next came Itachi and sat at the table, also.

"Morning Itachi…How'd you sleep?" Naruto asked.

"Good until I woke up with a knife stabbed into the pillow next to my head!" He glared at Sasuke.

"HEY…I DIDN'T LEAVE MY ROOM!" Itachi pointed accusingly.

"But you could have done it in your sleep."

"SHUT UP!!!" Naruto stared at the ground with his hands in fists. "ER! CAN YOU TWO EVER SHUT UP! DAY IN AND DAY OUT YOUR ALWAYS FIGHTING! CAN'T YOU EVER GET ALONG?" Itachi got real close to Naruto.

"You're the one who brought this upon yourself, Naruto-kun."

"DON'T TRY THE GUILT TRIP ON ME ITCHIA! YOU ASKED ME IF YOU COULD STAY…I ONLY AGREED SO YOU AND SASUKE COULD FINALLY WORK OUT YOUR PROBLEMS AND GET ALONG!!!"

"Naruto…" Itachi looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke's the one who doesn't want to get along with me-"

"HEY! DON'T PIN THIS OFF ON ME! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S CAUSING THE PROBLEMS!" Itachi put his hand in his face.

"Hugh!…I'm ashamed in you Sasuke, blaming all this on your poor brother, whom you hadn't seen in many many years."

"YOU KNOW WHAT ITACHI! IT HAS BEEN TWO MONTHS…AND YOU HAVEN'T EVEN TRIED TO FIND AN APARTMENT…OR A JOB!!! Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs. "AND YOU SASUKE…YOU'VE BEEN TRYING TO GET RID OF HIM FOR THE PAST COUPLE MONTHS." "But Naruto…" Sasuke froze.

"SASUKE! I HAVE ONE THING TO SAY TO YOU RIGHT NOW…UNTIL ITACHI GETS A FUCKING APARTMENT…YOU HAVE TO FUCKING DEAL WITH HIM! If you can't do that…then…I won't…I won't be able to stay here anymore." Naruto walked out there and left. Sasuke fell to his knees, a tear slid down his cheek. Itachi looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke…I-"

"Shut up…" Sasuke dug his fingers into the carpet.

"Sasuke I only wanted us to be friends…" Sasuke lifted his head.

"Friends?…Friends! Is that what you think we are? Friends! I don't think we're friends. Actually…I would call us enemies." Sasuke got real close to Itachi's face. "To tell you the truth…I wouldn't even consider us brothers!" Sasuke smiled. "If you really want to make things better…I recommend you stop mooching off me and Naruto, and get out of my life…" Sasuke walked out the door to go find Naruto.

"If that is what you want…" Itachi whispered.

Naruto saw Gaara while he was walking through the woods. Gaara had been staying in a little cave by the spring.

"Hey, Gaara! Why did you attack Sasuke!" Gaara glared.

"He is a threat…" Gaara put his hands on the ground. The sand on the ground slowly wrapped around Naruto's legs, holding him still. "…and the fox spirit inside you, also, makes you a threat." Naruto noticed the kanji on Gaara's forehead. Needles of sand formed around his Gaara's head.

"WAIT! Before you kill me…tell me…why does your forehead say love?" The needles fell to the ground. "If you kill practically everyone who comes close to you…then…why does it say love?" Gaara stared at Naruto silently. He glared at Naruto.

"It…is nothing of your concern." The sand around Naruto's legs started to fall back to the ground.

"Is it because of your father?" Gaara clenched his hands on his forehead.

"H-how do…you know about him?" Naruto chuckled.

"Sasuke told me." Naruto thought for a moment. 'I hope this'll work.' Naruto slowly stepped towards Gaara. Some needles quickly flew at Naruto slashing him in the arms and legs. One slashed his cheek. He still moved towards Gaara.

"Stop! What are you doing! GET AWAY!" Gaara forced more and more needles at Naruto. Naruto fell to his knees, blood splattered to the ground from his exasperated coughs. Naruto wobbled while standing up. Blood dribbled from his mouth. He was leaning over limping to Gaara. "GET BACK!!" More needles flew at Naruto. He coughed up more blood. He winced one of his eyes holding his arms out to Gaara. He slowly stepped towards him. Naruto wrapped his arms around Gaara.

"I figured it out…it says love because you have never been loved, you may not really notice, but because you've never known what it was like to be loved, you'd unconsciously longed for it." Tears started to flow down Gaara's face. Naruto wiped away Gaara's tears. "Hey don't cry…I'm here to make it better…"

"But…what about Sasuke?" Naruto looked at the ground.

"Ever since Itachi had been living with me and Sasuke…we hadn't been getting along like we used to…"

"Oh…I'm sorry." Naruto wiped the hair out of Gaara's face.

"Don't worry about it…hopefully…it'll all pass over soon." Naruto looked outside the cave, he hadn't noticed that it had started to storm. "Oh…looks like we're stuck here a while."

Sasuke finally returned to the apartment, soaking wet. Itachi sat on the couch watching television. Itachi jumped off the couch. "Sasuke…you're all wet! Did you have any luck finding Naruto?" Sasuke shook his head. "Well I don't…want you to get sick…try looking again tomorrow."

"…Fine." Sasuke walked to his room to change his clothes.

Naruto and Gaara talked to each other during the storm and sat close to each other to maintain their body heat. Gaara peered over at Naruto. "Naruto …your bleeding…" Naruto put his finger on his face and pulled it away. Blood sat on his finger.

"Oh…I didn't notice." Naruto wiped the blood off.

"Naruto…do you have a place to stay?" Naruto glanced up at Gaara, who was blushing intently. "I'm mean you did say you and Sasuke weren't-" Naruto smiled.

"Heh heh heh, is that an offer?"

"If you d-don't want to…it's okay…I'm mean…I'd understand." Naruto chuckled.

"I'd love a place to stay." Gaara's eyes opened wide with relief.

"R-really!"

"Yeah…but…I thought you lived in this cave."  
"No! I live in an apartment like everybody else. Accept, everybody else lives in the North part of town, I live in the eastern part, so there are almost no people there."

"That's okay…but…I'll only stay until things calm down between me and Sasuke. I don't want to impose!!!" Naruto exclaimed waving his hands in his face.

"N-NOT AT ALL!!!" Gaara shouted nodding. Naruto smiled, then looked down at the ground.

"But also I have to get back to Sasuke…he must be worried sick…"

"Well…stay as long as you need to…I really don't mind! I could use some company."

"Thank you…"

The rain finally ended and Naruto followed Gaara to his house. "Hungry?" Gaara asked him.

Naruto sat on the couch silently. "No thanks."

"Okay…" Gaara sat next to him. "Well tell me if you need anything."

"Okay."

Naruto and Gaara sat in the room talking and exchanging childhood secrets. They told each other jokes and laughed.

Many moons had passed and Naruto continued to stay at Gaara's. Sasuke continued to wait for his lover and Itachi decided to do a little investigation. He decided to go around asking if anyone had seen Naruto, like he was a missing child or dog.

One day, Sasuke tagged along. They stopped in a bar in the middle of the town. Sasuke was shocked when he walked inside. Hinata, their old friend, had become a waitress there.

She had grown since last he'd seen her. Her hair grew out a little and she now had more of a figure. She was definitely taller and prettier then Sasuke remembered.

"Sasuke…hi…" Her voice was still soft but now it was more mature.

"Hey Hinata…how are you?"

"I'm good, but what about you? You've gotten taller."

"Yeah, well things aren't doing so great with me. Naruto and I had a fight and Naruto-"

"I saw Naruto the other day. He was with Gaara." She pointed at a table. "They sat over there. He seemed very happy. It's a shame though."

"What?"

"You know…I really liked that kid. Now he's gotten much bigger. When I served to them, he didn't even realize who I was."

"Oh."

"Would you like anything?" She asked leading him to a table.

"Actually," He said sitting down. "I'd like a glass of water, please."

"I'm on it!" She hurried in the back. Itachi sat down across from him.

"Any clues?" Sasuke asked.

"No. What about you?"

"I know where he is and who he's with, but I don't like it." Sasuke clenched his teeth. 'What is he doing with Gaara?' Sasuke thought. 'Hopefully he'll be all right till we get there.'

Hinata came out with the water. "Here you are Sasuke, and what would you like?" Itachi smiled.

"I'll have…uh…tea with a plate of sushi, a bowl of ramen, and…uh…a plate of uh more sushi I guess."

"Yes, sir." She disappeared into the back again.

"You're paying." Sasuke said.

"Augh, why do I have to pay?"

"Because you ordered more!"

"How bout we split the check."

"No all I got was a glass of water! You ordered two plates of sushi and a bowl of ramen!"

"Fine! But only because I love my brother soo much!" Itachi said sarcastically. Hinata came back bringing Itachi's food and the check.

"Here's your food and here's the check. Take care of that when you are finished."

"Right oh." Itachi said energetically.

Gaara and Naruto sat on Gaara's couch talking. "So Gaara," Naruto said. "I was wondering…" Gaara glanced over at Naruto.

"Y-yeah?" Naruto glanced at the ground the shadows from his hair covered his eyes.

"Nothing…"

"N-Naruto…I have an idea…today…how about we…go get something in town for l-lunch?" Naruto looked up at him with a slight smile.

"Sure." Gaara smiled back.

"Great!"

When Itachi was done eating, the two left the restaurant. Sasuke ran down the street to get to Gaara's as soon as possible, but Itachi, having just eaten several plates of food, could barely keep up.

Gaara led Naruto out of the house. "Let's take the back way, the scenery is gorgeous." Gaara said.

"Sounds great!" Naruto replied. Gaara took Naruto into the woods.

Itachi collapsed. Sasuke stopped and turned around. "Come Itachi…we've got to hurry." Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke," Itachi muttered sitting up. "Chasing after him won't make him come back…Even if you find him…he may not want to come back."

"What…I-Itachi…I-I gotta find him…I've got to bring him home…I-I-"

"Love him…" Itachi finished.

"SO…Itchigiri Ramen shop?" Gaara asked.

"Yay! Ramen!" Naruto shouted. Gaara chuckled.

Itachi stood. "Let's get going…we've got to get Naruto don't we?" Sasuke smiled and continued running.

Naruto and Gaara walked into the Ramen shop. Hinata walked up.

"Naruto, Gaara…" She smiled. "What are you guys doing here?" Naruto smiled. His arms behind his head.

"We're just getting' some food! Ha ha!" Gaara looked at Naruto and smiled. Hinata smiled.

"Well since you're here," She sat them at a table. "What can I get you to drink?"

"Milk…"Naruto quickly replied.

"Me, too!" Gaara said.

"I'm on it!" Hinata smiled and went to go get their drinks.

Sasuke and Itachi finally reached Gaara's house. Sasuke banged on the door. The door creaked open. Sasuke walked in calling both Naruto and Gaara's names. Itachi stepped in afterwards.

"Sasuke…I…don't think they're here…" Itachi said slowly. Sasuke eyes filled with tears. "Come on…" Itachi walked closer to Sasuke. "Let's go…"

Sasuke and Itachi walked out of Gaara's home. They said nothing as they walked down the road.

"Here you are," Hinata said as she gave Gaara and Naruto their drinks. She smiled as she took their orders. About fifteen minutes later, she brought out their ramen. Naruto immediately began gulping it down, but Gaara just sat smiling and watching him.

Itachi and Sasuke sat at the apartment. It was quiet. Sasuke said nothing, and Itachi just felt so bad for him. Itachi walked up to Sasuke, and wrapped his arms around him. "Sasuke…" Sasuke's tears began to fall from his eyes. "It'll be okay…" Itachi continued holding Sasuke, as Sasuke buried his face and tears into Itachi's chest.

Naruto and Gaara left the Ramen shop and headed to the spring for a swim, then headed back to Gaara's to rest.

Two days later, Naruto had continued to stay at Gaara's.

Sasuke left his apartment again for a walk. The silence and alone time was what Sasuke needed, as Itachi thought.

Naruto and Gaara headed out of Gaara's apartment.

Sasuke began to walk into the woods.

Gaara grabbed Naruto's hand and began to head towards the spring.

Sasuke climbed a tree and sat on one of the limbs. The soft gentle breeze swayed his hair. Sasuke sat silent, his eyes and mind blank.

Gaara and Naruto reached the spring. The water behind them, glistening. The sky, clear.

Sasuke breathed in the air, then climbed down from the tree, and continued walking to wherever his feet led him.

Naruto smiled as Gaara glanced over at him. A squirrel scampered past their feet. Naruto chuckled. After a few seconds of silence, an orange and black butterfly landed on Naruto's nose. Naruto cross-eyed, as the glowing fiery wings of the butterfly batted on his nose.

Sasuke closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of the forest his feet began to guide him to the sound of water.

Gaara leaned closer and closer to Naruto. The butterfly flew off, as Gaara's lips met with Naruto's. Naruto's cheeks began to blush. Naruto closed his eyes.

Sasuke neared the water, he opened his eyes, and froze to what was before his eyes. Sasuke's eyes watered as he saw Naruto and Gaara in front of the spring. Naruto's eyes opened. Naruto suddenly caught sight of Sasuke. Sasuke turned away, then ran back through the woods. Naruto pulled away from Gaara.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. Naruto ran into the woods after him. Gaara followed.

Sasuke ran. Trying to go faster and faster, he ran. Tears streamed down his face. The heartache in his chest grew worse and worse.

Sasuke reached his apartment. A note on the door from Itachi caught Sasuke's eye. He went out to get groceries and said he'd be back soon. Sasuke burst through the door, and looked around for something to make the pain stop. To make the pain go away. A silvery glimmer of light caught his eye.

Naruto ran faster to try to get to the apartment. Fear filled his face. Sasuke's name repeated itself in his head. 'what have I done?' Naruto thought.

Naruto reached the apartment. The door was cracked open. Naruto ran in.

"Sasuke!" He called. "Sasuke!" Naruto came around the corner then-

-fell to his knees with tears in his eyes.

"S-Sasuke…" Naruto reached his hand out to a body that lay on the floor. Dark hair cover his eyes. Blood trickled down the blade in his chest. No breath came from the body. Tears streamed down Naruto's face. "Sasuke…" he muttered.

Gaara walked in the door and saw Naruto's hands covered in Sasuke's blood as Naruto sat silently and gently rubbing his fingers up and down Sasuke's cold, pale face. Gaara looked down at Sasuke's face as well. Naruto cried once more, as the last crimson tear fell from Sasuke's eyes.

End.


End file.
